gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Diva (Episode)
Diva Source is the thirteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and being the seventy-ninth episode overall. It is set to premiere on February 07, 2013. The episode will be directed by Paris Barclay and written by Brad Falchuk. Source Spoilers Plot *The kids of New Directions are encouraged to let loose their inner divas. Kurt and Rachel compete for bragging rights at NYADA. Santana’s return creates trouble for Sam and Brittany. With Will away, Finn and Emma help each other out. Source Kurt, Adam and Rachel *Kurt and Rachel will have a diva off. Source *Adam will appear in the episode. Source Santana, Brittany, and Sam *There is something upcoming for Brittana. Source *Santana and Brittany will have a private scene in the auditorium before Girl On Fire. They might kiss. Source 1 Source 2 *Sam and Santana will fight for Brittany. Source Tina and Blaine *''Hung Up'', Tina's solo, is about Blaine. Source Scenes *Jenna and Darren filmed some scenes together (12/17). However, this could be for Naked. Source *Lea was filming a musical number (12/17). However, this could be for Naked.Source. *Lea and Chris filmed a scene (12/18) However, this could be for Naked Source *Lea, Dean, and Chris shot scenes together (12/20) However, this could be also for Naked. Source *Naya shot her duet with Chord today. (12/21) Source *Jenna, Kevin, and Darren shot the last scene to be shot in 2012 before production takes a break for the two weeks.(12/21) Source *Lea and Chris filmed a scene (01/07) Source *Hung Up was filmed in the courtyard. (01/08) Source *John Lock tweeted that the Scenes for Blaine's solo (Don't Stop Me Now) and one of Santana's solos have been recorded with Santana's solo being recorded in the Choir Room (01/09) Source 1 Source 2 *Naya shot a number in a 'new location' (01/11) Source *Lea and Cory were filming scenes together (01/11) Source However this could be for I Do. *Lea, Chris and Dean shot NYADA hallway scenes (01/15) Source Music *Santana will have 3 songs in this episode. Source *Naya was in the studio for the first of her 3 songs (12/14).Source *Lea was in the studio recording a song from Les Mis. (12/15).Source *Tina has a solo. Source *Naya will be singing a song together with Chord. Source *Jenna was in the studio (12/20) Source *Heather was in the studio (12/21) Source *Naya was in the studio (01/07), however this could be for I Do Source Source *Alex was in the studio (01/07), however this could be for I Do Source Songs Source Guest Cast Guest Stars Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam Source Gallery A-qyLfHCYAI6VcY.jpg Diva 1A-q pDJCMAAO0vu.jpg Diva 2A-rADBFCIAAlqKj.jpg|Bring Him Home Mff4ruFXDa1qa93lwo1 500.jpg|2012 tumblr_mgc5ttsSwZ1qc7ddno1_500.jpg tumblr_mgbz0aakGC1rt9qw3o2_500.jpg Tumblr_mgbksp9Eu41rwgozyo2_500.jpg Tumblr_mgblo24gRv1r34efro1_500.jpg tumblr_mgc9agErNY1rlm0e5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgbq7329cp1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_mgc2wjzMMd1raq2byo1_1280.png Diva catwalk.jpg tumblr_mgfyz2hY8d1qapv73o1_1280.png tumblr_mggxlc64781r4ezfzo1_500.png BAXXXauCEAIzTM6.jpg|Diva Time! 001~679.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes